


Deep Into the Woods

by Luck_Lilly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Lycan!Bellamy, Lycan!Echo, Lycan!Octavia, Mini Fic, Onikuma, Wendigo, Werewolves, i may add tags depending, lycan!lincoln, lycanthropy, mythical, niylah gets lost in the woods, octavia is secretly a big softly, sort of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck_Lilly/pseuds/Luck_Lilly
Summary: A fantasy/mythical AU in which Niylah and her father get lost in the woods at the very end of fall. When her father is mysteriously killed and a stranger seems to lurk in the shadows watching, Niylah can't help her curiosity. Besides the death threats, and being trapped alone in the woods at an old cabin, the odds seem to be in her favor.Lycan!Octavia AUAll chapters are pre-edited by Morgan
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo (minor), Clarke Griffin/Lexa (minor), Octavia Blake/Niylah
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Niylah shivers and pulls the jacket that's draped around her shoulders tighter to her body. She found it locked in an old closet. Footsteps crunch over leaves nearby, putting her senses on high alert. The place they had stumbled on was empty, but her father had been killed hours later. The cause of death had seemed to be a large canine but she wasn’t sure. She's been freaked out since.

The blonde watches over the edge of the small fire she built a little while ago, right as it began to get dark. That had been a battle in itself.

“I do believe that’s my jacket,” a rather feminine voice snaps from the darkness. It's hard to pinpoint the source. A chill winds its way down her spine.

“Finders keepers,” she shoots back nervously. As a child, Niylah had been told stories of those who haunt the woods. Forest people and Wendigo’s mainly.

The voice scoffs. Her voice is twinged with a certain gruffness that Niylah cannot ignore. “If you want to act like a child, then maybe I should treat you as such.”

“Mm, kinky,” she gives a nervous laugh, hoping that the mystery (hopefully) person can’t tell. She adds a smirk for good measure and gets an offended noise in return. “Can I get a name to put in your voice? I mean before you spill all your desires to me?”

It takes an extended period of time to get a response. Almost long enough to lead Niylah to believe that the mystery person left. “O.B. You can call me that until further notice.”

“Further notice. Does that mean you want to get to know me?” She teases weakly, adrenaline still running rampant in her veins.

When she doesn't get a response for an extended period of time, she begins to doze off, leaving the fire on and falling asleep despite her best interests.

~~~~~~~~~

Niylah wakes with a start. Her fire is extinguished and the sun is just starting its journey through the sky. A rough voice nearby was likely the cause of her waking, she drew in conclusion. “It’s only a matter of time.”

“Come on Bell!. She’s harmless! And it’s nice having people to talk to,” this voice belongs to the girl she met last night.

“No, O. We killed her father easily, she won’t be any trouble at all. I’ll do it myself if you won’t,” he snaps and Niylah shudders.

“She’s awake,” O.B says and with some rustling and a muttered curse word, the voices are gone. The blonde finds a small white glass bowl with an assortment of three Ziplocks full of cereal and a small note attached to the bowl with tape.

The note reads: milk in fridge, spoons in drawer ~O.B. Niylah smiles and tucks it away in the jacket pocket. She picks up the bowl and one of the bags in which the contents looks vaguely familiar, heading into the house like the note said.

A jug of milk sits in the fridge as promised, even though it wasn’t there yesterday. The rest of the appliance is empty. Said spoon is sitting next to a bunch of others. Just like when she first arrived.

The smell of canines is overwhelming inside as she eats, but Niylah pretends not to notice. After rummaging through the cabinets, she finds a bottle of dish soap and cleans her bowl and spoon, putting them back into the cupboards. She keeps the other bags of cereal on her person, just in case.

The day is chillier than yesterday and this leaves her to believe that winter would be rolling in soon. And come winter, come Wendigoes. She had heard them late at night while her and her father had traveled. When Niylah was a small child she had been convinced her mother had been killed by one on a cold snowy night from which she never returned. The thought made her shiver.

Niylah starts her trek through the woods, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. She keeps a close distance to the cabin for safety reasons. Occasionally she will see a patch of well coloured berries that she picks, undisturbed. Or at least for a while.

“Don’t eat the orange or blue ones,” O.B says and cuts off abruptly, “Wait. Actually you can eat the blue ones….no. Ugh, I can’t remember.”

“Don’t worry. I can eat red, orange, blue, and purple. I memorized an edible plant book when I was younger. Orange and blue are poison to lycanthropes and other canine types,” Niylah recites with a small laugh.

“Mhmm,” the voice sounds choked. O.B clears her throat. “Anyways, mon kerymon-” Niylah cuts her off.

“Niylah. Not whatever you tried to call me.”

“Okay..naila,” the blonde can almost hear her frown, “who were you traveling with?”

“What does it matter to you? Wasn’t your companion the one who killed him,” she slides back. “If you're planning on killing me then get it over with.”

“I- that was my brother. He isn’t the brightest, ever. I have no intent to kill you, actually. I would have poisoned the cereal if I did,” she chuckled and Niylah narrowed her eyes. “Don’t worry, I won't let him act on his promise. Not after I give him all the facts.”

“You know nothing about me. You have no facts.”

“I have all I need, Niylah. And trust me when I tell you it's enough.”

“Please tell me you aren’t a stalker or some kind of non human creature,” Niylah says back, dumping a handful of purple berries to the ground, sort of by accident. She shakes her head.

“I am about as human as they get,” she responds almost warily. “Do you need a drink? Like water?”

The offer is almost too polite. “Yes. I wont accept it if you’re going to try and murder me in a ditch somewhere. Despite promising not to.”

“I never promised,” O.B responds. “There's a water bottle in the bush. I planted it there earlier, while you slept.”

“It would have been easier to just give it to me, don't you think?” Niylah remarks. She doesn't see why she wasn't allowed to see this other person.

“Maybe you’ll get up to that stage,” she says and the bushes behind her begin to rustle. A loud growling fills the area and Niylah feels adrenaline begin to kick in. “You should run. There’s a bunker type area in the master bedroom of the cabin. Go down and stay down until I give you the okay?”

“Why what is it?” Niylah asks nervously, mind flicking back to Clarke and Murphy back home. She gets no response. A tree sounds like it’s about to fall nearby, creaking and cracking. Then it comes down, almost onto Niylah. A large bear emerges from the forest, almost three times the size of the blonde.

She shrieks and scrambles backwards, trying to get away from Onikuma. A bear she had only heard of from stories.

Niylah turns, trekking back through the forest as fast as she could. She could hear the bear on her trail, following and snapping its jaws after her. Trees cracked and fell behind her. Niylah trips over a bramble bush, falling to the ground. Panic makes her mind blank as she tries to get her ankle untangled.

The cabin is close now, but she doubts she would be able to hide from the creature where she was instructed to. The weeds break away but only to be replaced with the giant claws of the Onikuma. One spikes down into her calf, causing Niylah to cry out and leaving a huge hole in its wake.

Another snarl, more dog-like, erupts nearby and the bear's attention is shifted. As soon as the claw is removed from her leg, she turns and attempts to limp away. The leg gives out and she hits the forest floor again, her head feeling light and nausea building.

She attempts to stand but thinks she hears O.B’s voice telling her to knock it off. She can’t be sure as the world swims and she loses focus of the cabin and the forest. Then her world fades to black.

~~~~~~~~~

The next few days are hazy for Niylah. She wakes on occasion, usually either freezing cold or way too hot. Water and food are always next to her and she wakes up on the small cot or on the floor.

When she finally, truly, wakes, her calf is on fire and she’s freezing. She steels herself before taking a look at the wound. The flesh around the hole is precariously stitched but the skin around is an angry red.

She guesses whoever did that clearly did not know what they were doing. The reddened skin was hot to the touch, and she guessed it was probably infected.

Niylah surveyed the room, noting the jacket was gone but a fresh set of clothes was laying in the corner with a deep purple jacket that looked just a bit too small. Or maybe it would fit as well as the jacket she had stolen.

That wasn’t her main priority, however. She wanted a thick blanket or something to keep her warm. She needed proper medicine to treat her leg. Amputation wasn’t an option with the impending threat.

She spies a heavy looking blanket at the foot of the cot, of which she’s not on. It’s not a far distance but it’s far enough that she almost doesn’t want to risk it. But this tank top is not offering her any type of protection from the cool atmosphere.

A bang above her head scares her. Footsteps, maybe. And then a...knock? Yes, a knock. “Niylah?”

The blonde recognizes that voice. It belongs to no other than O.B. The blonde stays silent and she hears a relieved sigh. The ceiling opens and Niylah assumes it’s a hatch.

She shuts her eyes, feels the thump of someone dropping to the ground, and hears the hatch slide shut.

“Alright, Niylah let’s see your wound…” she trails off and Niylah resists the urge to give herself away. She almost flinches when slender fingers start to prod at the wound, checking around the red area. “God this can’t be good.”

The hand retracts and the owner begins to pace back and forth. “I can’t tell Bellamy, he’ll kill me and then kill you. Maybe Lincoln will help..”

The blondes decide to make a move, getting tired of almost freezing to death. She shifts and makes an audible noise to announce her presence to the other girl. All movements freeze and Niylah chooses that as the time to open her eyes. She is met with a short brunette with olive toned skin and pretty blue eyes.

“You’re awake. Oh god. Now I’m for sure in trouble,” she says and walks over to Niylah. “Why didn’t you run when I told you too?”

“Sorry,” Niylah tries to get out but her voice is crackly and her throat dry. “Could I have a blanket?”

The brunette just stares at her for a moment, brows drawn together in the middle of her forehead. Her bottom lip is being nipped on roughly by her teeth. “Yeah. And some water, if you can keep it down.”

Niylah nods, shutting her eyes and trying to curl into a ball to preserve body heat. Octavia unfolds the blanket and holds it for a second before draping it over Niylah and sitting next to her. She reaches for something on Niylah’s other side, pulling back a bottle of water. “Here, you need to drink this.”

The thought of water makes her nauseous. “No. I need medical supplies for my leg. It’s infected,” she tells O.B watching her listen. “I can’t perform an amputation down here.”

“I’ll see what I can do. But if you know that much you should know you need to drink and eat.” Octavia puts the water bottle to Niylah’s lip and the blonde obliges, sipping it down a little at a time after realizing how thirsty she had really been. “I’m sorry for the lack of blankets. You’re burning a high fever and we’re begging for it off.”

“Has the season changed yet?” Niylah asks her, eyes already starting to shut.

“Yes. It started snowing yesterday.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another animal encounter and Niylah gets taught somethings.

Weeks later and Niylah is finally able to support weight on her leg. O.B has been a help, bringing her medical supplies and helping her with physical therapy. She has been out of the hide away a few times, mainly to eat or exercise (while leaning heavily on the brunnette for support, but she didn't seem to mind.)

The blonde has been itching to walk around outside without help. Her new companion has made sure to bring warm clothes, but rarely let her out of the cabin. “Come on! Let's go!”

The brunette looks at her, unamused and Niylah wonders again how she can only have that thin jacket on when a ton of snow litters the ground. She asked once, but her question was dismissed. “Fine, Niylah. Hold on a second,” she responds and Niylah watches her finish pulling on her shoes.

O.B steps outside first, parting her lips before telling Niylah it's safe. She’s also picked up on this habit, Niylahs notes. “Question.”

“I probably have an answer.”

“Is O.B your real name of a nickname?” She asks as she steps outside, not minding the chill of the wind. It's a long moment before she’s given a response. “It’s a nickname, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. You barely even got that out of me, so be grateful,” she laughs. “Are you asking for me to give out my name?”

“Yes, in a way. If you would tell me.” Niykah swears she hears Octavia cursing under her breath something about ‘mates’.

“My name is Octavia.”

“Where’s the B in Octavia?”

“It's my last name. Blake. Octavia Blake.”

“That's pretty,” she says and links her arm with Octavia’s, who doesn't protest.

“Yeah. It’s something. My brother named me, actually. Our mother used to read us all about Romans and Greeks before bed,” a small smile takes residence on her face.

“Sounds lovely,” she sighs. “Where are you taking me for our walk?”

“Not far. It’s your first time out and you said that after the infection recovery would be a bit slow,” she responds, gesturing to her slight limp. “But there is a waterfall nearby that looks super cool when it's frozen.”

Niylah pretends to pout. “That's not fair. You cant use my own words against me. And it's been a while. I’ll be fine.” After the dread that crept in about being alone in the forest gently subsided, home was now a distant memory. She liked to think about it when Octavia wasn’t around, or even occasionally when the brunette was telling her stories about things that were suspected to lurk in the shadows of the woods. Those were always her favourites. Listening to what Octavia believed in was always a good time passer and every new things she was told brought on a new discussion.

“I think I just did, keryon.” Octavia muses and Niylah scoffs. The blonde still didn’t understand the definition of the word and it irritated her to no end.

“Are you willing to tell me what that means yet?”

“You might catch on eventually,” she responds with a wink.

Niylah sighs, nearly tripping over a branch that wasn’t visible. Octavia’s hand on her upper arm steadies her.

The lake comes into view and Niylah is in awe. There is a waterfall that has been suspended in mid air. She’s never seen anything close to something like this. “It’s gorgeous..”

Octavia nods with a smile and the blonde looks at her, a shiver going down her spine.

~~~

Octavia ends up carrying her back after the walk around the lake and Niylahs limp is much more noticeable. They sit inside the cabin, Niylah on one of the chairs, and Octavia on the floor. A fire is blazing and they both have a bowl of some kind of soup that Octavia produced and heated up.

It's getting quite late and the blonde is getting tired as she listens to Octavia’s stories of the things in the woods. Her eyelids droop again and this time she is sure she won't be snapping awake. That is until she hears the blood-chilling scream. Octavia’s head snaps towards the entrance to the cabin with a mumbled swear word.

“Do we have to get back in the bunker?” Niylah asks, trailing off as another scream followed by a cry of her name. She recognizes that voice. Octavia seems to register her growing distress.

“Whoever you think it is, it's not. And no the hatch isn’t going to save you,” she stands, putting out the fire as a loud cracking noise from outside makes Niylah jump. “We have to get out of here, it knows we are here.”

“It’s a skinwalker isn’t it? It’s mimicking my mother and she died years ago!” she hisses.

“It’s worse than a skinwalker. I’ll tell you later you're already scared enough. Please keep your voice down and out your coat on,” she tells her, voice low. Niylah debates doing as she's told for a moment before ultimately doing it. Octavia is pulling back curtains when a male goran sounds outside. The brunette freezes and then turns to Niylah. “Lets go, now.”

Niylah stands as something slides against the window making a terrible squealing noise. A hand grabs onto her wrist and she looks over at Octavia who has a finger pressed to her lips. “This is going to sound ridiculous, but I’m going to shift and you’re going together on my back. We are never going to outrun it.”

“Tell me what it is Octavia or I’m not going anywhere.”

“We don’t have time for this, Niylah!” She growls. Another scream echoes throughout the house. The blonde still doesn’t move. “Look, I’ll tell you on the way out, okay?”

“Octavia please tell me now.”

The brunette intakes a sharp breath. “I’m sorry.” Niylah doesn’t have time to process the words before Octavia’s fist is coming towards her face too fast for a reaction time.

…

Niylah isn’t sure where she is when she rouses. The room is dimly lit, cozy enough for one person. It reminds her of a hotel room in a way.

Her right temple vaguely hurts and a flush of anger crawls up her body as she remembers Octavia hitting her. She’s on the floor, under a thin blanket next to a bed.

Her hands are freezing and she catches sight of the jacket Octavia claimed was hers back at the cabin. She slips it on after crawling up to it, not trusting herself on her legs yet.

This is when she catches sight of someone laying in the bed. She freezes and then relaxes as she realizes it’s only Octavia. She crawls back over to the floor, wrapping herself tightly into the blanket. Even with the sweatshirt she was still freezing, her coat nowhere to be found.

She must have drifted off again, because when she wakes, Octavia’s door is being opened from the outside. The brunette is still laying on her bed, covered in a small sheen of sweat. A loud growl fills the room and Niylah tries to control her heart beat.

The intruder walks over her, kicking her right shoulder in the process. He proceeds to walk over to Octavia and shake her awake. “Why the hell is she here?”

Niylah cannot see her, but Octavia’s tone of voice is distraught. “The wendigo found us. I couldn’t leave her to die, Bell!” She can hear rustling but she doesn’t register it as her fear takes over.

A wendigo was responsible for her mother’s death when she was young. She doesn’t remember much, but from what her father told her, her mother’s death had been quick.

She doubted that more as she got older. Both siblings had gone quiet and Octavia is the first to move, getting onto the floor next to Niylah.

Niylah sits up, opening her eyes to seek them both out. Her eyes are wide with panic as she recognizes ‘Bells’ voice as the one who wanted her dead.

She faintly registers Octavia snapping at him to leave, and then watching the door shut behind him. “We were being hunted by a Wendigo?” She whispers.

Octavia nods, soft blue eyes concerned as they looked at her. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to freak you out more and that was clearly the right decision. You’re shivering,” she says and walks over to the bed, grabbing one of her thick blankets and bringing it back over to Niylah.

The blonde accepts it, curling into it. “I’m sorry for overreacting. But that creature, it will try to hunt us Octavia. Nowhere is safe anymore.”

“Here is safe. That thing has been trying to kill me for years,” her hand goes to the back of her neck. “This place...it can’t get in. I promise.”  
…  
Niylah guesses that it's bound to be late January or early February when she’s allowed to look out the only window in the compound. Octavia is supervising her of course, the girl being named her permanent supervisor unless she decides to do something called ‘The Changing Ceremony’, if she so chooses.

Octavia has been teaching her some of the words of the language they speak, and she has picked it up quickly. She still has yet to figure out what Kerymon means and no one she’s asked will tell her.

The snow glistens under the fading sunlight and she frowns. “When did you say I could go outside again?”

“Come the end of spring, when the Wendigo has burrowed down again.”

“Okay,” she mutters and looks at Octavia. “What is this Changing Ceremony about?”

“Oh. Uhm I guess it’s where you change from human to Lycan,” she says nonchalantly and Niylah frowns.

“What?” She stares at Octavia, a look of utter confusion on her face.

The brunettes face reddens. “O-oh. Well I guess no better time like now,” Niylah watches the muscles in her throat contract. “Everyone here is a Lycan but you. We can shift to a wolf at will, and change others to Lycans if they do choose. Normally wolves will change over their mates.”

Niylah narrows her eyes. “And I presume you want to change me?”

“I would have to be the one to do it, yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s the will of the universe. I..em I imprinted on you so to speak.”

“Do you mean that mate thing?” Niylah asks and receives a nod. “So kerymon essentially translates to mate?”

“No. It translates directly to spirit, however if you use mon before it, like mon kerymon, then it translates roughly to ‘my spirit other’, which is a good explanation.”

“Oh. Can you teach me more about it? Lycanthropy?”

“Yeah!” She grins. “If you’re willing to learn. You didn’t shun me like I thought you might, so I think you’re inclined.” Niylah nods with an amused expression. “Okay, then let’s go!”


End file.
